Girl Talk
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: L/J lovey dovey stuff!! I love writing this stuff. Well, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! ::clapp:: :clapp: first ad.


~~~*GIRL TALK*~~~  
  
Lily Evans and her friends Molly Crew, Eva Lass, Cassie Michales, and Kate Ryot were  
sitting in their bedroom, bery boared. Lily stood up and said. "Lets play Question Away!" she said.  
"Whats that?" Eva asked, and then tripped over a... her own foot. Cassie caugt her. "Seriously  
Nevilla-" "Don't call me that!" she yelled. "Back to the game. It goes like tis. One person asks  
a question, them everyone else in the room has to ask. The person who asks doesnt have to if she doesnt want to though."  
  
  
Meanwhile, right out the door, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettawhosawhatsit, and  
Remus Lupin were under the invisability cloak listening. Sirius was smiling. "This is going to be  
great! We get to find out all sorts of girly secrets! Hell, maby some of them like us! Though I   
doubt they'd like YOU three when they could have ME!!" The boys laughed and then shut up when the  
girls began to talk again.   
  
  
"Ok, first question, starting with Eva. If you had to live on a planet by yourself, only with eithe Sirius, Remus,  
Peter or Potter, who would it be?" Eva smiled. "Duh! That's easy! Sirius!" :Told you so!" Sirius said to the guys. "Sirius,"  
molly said. "Sirius," Cassie said. "Remus," Kate said. The four girls all looked at her. "Well I dont  
want him to be left OUT!" The girls laughed, and Remus blushed. "My turn!" Molly said. "You dont   
count for this one Lil'. Out of all of the boyfiends you've ever had, which was the best kisser?"   
Eva bit her lip. "Frank Longbottom." "Derek Loyal," Cassie said. Kate thought for a moment.   
"Mark Patil."   
  
  
Eva stood up. "Goody!! My turn!! Ok. Starting with me! Who do you have a crush on? Frank  
Longbottom! Molly?" Molly played with her hair, and twisted her lips to the side. "Well I'd   
normally say Sirius-" "Oh yeah! Number four!" "-but I'd have to say Arthur Weasley. He's adoribal!"  
"Ok, your turn Cass." "Daniel Brown." "Kate?" "Dahni Patil." "Ok, your turn Lily." All of the boys  
outside felt their ears perk up. They all wanted to know who she liked. "I dont want to tell. You   
guys guess." They all nodded. "Is it James?" Eva asked. "No stupid. She HATES James." Cassie said.   
"Let me see. Is it Sirius?" She said no. "Damn," Sirius said. (A/N I seem to be saying Damn quita a bit huh?)  
"Peter?" Cassie asked. "Normally," Lily said with a look of disgust on her face, "I would say yes or  
no to this question. But I'll make the exception for Peter. ELACK!!!!! YUCK!!!EWWWWWW!!!!!" Then   
she cleared her throat and said, "Does that answer your qustion?" The girls nodded. The boys outside,  
(all but Peter,) were laughing.  
  
  
"Come on! Give us a hint!!" She shook her head. "Fine. I'll tell you." The boys opened the   
door a little. The girls got close, and she whispered into their ears. "JAMES POTTER!!" they all   
yelled at the same time. When they did, Lily fell backwards. "Thank you big mouthes! Why dont you   
say it a bit louder. I dont think AMERICA HEARED YOU!!!!" James' mouth was wide open. Lily looked   
over to the now open door, and saw a foot. Se ran to the door, and the boys ran. "Not so fast misters,"   
she said, and pulled the cloak off of them. "I knew I heared someone. Why did you do tha- uh oh."  
  
  
She saw James and turned red. She closed her eyes feeling tears coming down. She turned around,  
and ran as fast as her feet would take her. She didnt even know where she was going. She just ran.  
James took off after her, and the boys all smiled. They ran for about five minutes before James  
caught her. She closed her eyes, and covered them with her hands. He pulled her hands away. "Calm  
down Lily. Its ok. Dont cry. I hate seeing girls cry." He took the corner of her robes, and wiped  
the tears away.   
  
  
She looked up into his big brown eyes, and her world melted. Nothing mattered. There was no  
Hogwarts. No friends. Nothing but them. She couldn't blink and neither could he. All that existed  
was his eyes. Nothing existed but her eyes.  
  
  
Their lips inched closer until they met, and both of them burst inside. They stopped. Not  
volenterily mind you. They stopped because they all heared cheering, and yelling, and laughing.  
Apparently they had stopped in front of the teachers room. Their faces fell, and they both turned and   
ran.  
  
  
A/N I hope you liked it! Oh, and by the way, other than Cassie, Kate, Eva, the boys they're in love   
with, (Other than Arthur Frank and James,) the plot, the things they say, and that beautiful kiss,  
I own nothing. 


End file.
